1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for enabling visualization of the frontal proximity of the turbine housing of a dental drill by means of a coherent fiberoptic imaging scope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental drills currently use non-coherent fiberoptic bundles to provide lighting to the frontal proximity of the turbine housing to illuminate their work subject. Visualization of the work is accomplished directly when possible, or by use of a dental mirror.
Use of a dental mirror requires use of another hand, is often hampered by lack of space, and also requires viewing to be done from behind the dental drill, while drilling is being done. This invention eliminates these problems.